1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of seats within a passenger van. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement of vehicle seats capable of providing several possible seating and cargo loading configurations.
2. Disclosure Information
In a vehicle, it is often desirable to provide a forwardly foldable seating assembly for increasing the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. In vehicles, particularly of the mini-van type having at least three rows of seats, it is further desirable to have the rearmost two seats fold forwardly for carrying large cargo other than people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,709 discloses mini-van seating arrangement including a forwardly folding and pivoting seat assembly adapted to provide a single loading surface for increased cargo carrying capacity. The seat back of the third row seat assembly folds forwardly, and the seat cushion pivots forward from its forward edge, placing the folded seat assembly behind the second row seat assembly, thereby presenting the under side of the seat cushion as a co-planar extension of the rear load floor. This load floor may be further extended by folding the seat assembly seat back forward. Simultaneously, a kinematic second row seat base lowers the second row folded seat back into the plane of the loading platform. Together, this seating arrangement provides an expandable load platform co-planar with the rear load platform. However, the arrangement described does not provide flexibility for both passenger comfort while accommodating various payload configurations.
It would be desirable to provide a seating arrangement capable of providing multiple loading platforms in multiple loading planes. It would be further desirable to provide a seating arrangement capable of presenting multiple loading platforms without the use of kinematic seat base mechanisms. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a seating arrangement capable of providing multiple loading platforms and adjustable leg room for all passenger seats.